breath of life
by rowenarose
Summary: "and alтнoυgн ι waѕn'т loѕιng мy мιnd, ιт waѕ a cнorυѕ ѕo ѕυвlιмe..." Royalty/Kingdom AU, Drarry/HPDM, full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters. Not a songfic.


вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε

Summary: The ancient wizarding kingdoms of the houses Potter and Malfoy have been warring for ages. When young heirs Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are betrothed in an attempt to bring peace, long-buried secrets are revealed, and their worlds will never be the same. Drarry/HPDM slash, rated M for later chapters

**A/N:** Well, I am finally back in the ranks of fanfiction writers! Please bear in mind that I haven't written for pleasure in over two years, so I apologize if this is not perfect.

Now, a few notes before we start:

- Since James and Lucius don't have canon middle names, their middle names are their respective fathers' first names, since that's where both Harry's and Draco's middle names come from.

- This is supposed to be set sometime in the 1500s, but I've taken quite a few liberties regarding both the time period and formal wizarding ceremonies.

- All wars were fought without magic, since the armies were made up of both wizards and Muggles.

Now, enjoy the story, and please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me how you think I'm doing :)

(Also if anyone understands where the first line comes from, you get bonus points!)

* * *

I. Another Taste of Divine Rush

* * *

War. War never changes.

The long-standing feud between the Honored Houses Potter and Malfoy had gone on for centuries, with neither side willing to back down. Armies clashed, sacrifices were made, all in the name of a feud that no longer had any legitimate reasoning behind it. Eventually something had to give, and it did.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

James stood, a dazed look on his face as he clutched the shoulder of his son, Harry, as if it were a lifeline. He watched as the casket containing his wife was lowered into the ground, holding back the familiar sting of tears as he stood up a little straighter.

_I'm not allowed to cry at my own wife's funeral. How ridiculous,_ he thought, a bitter smile almost gracing his features. He glanced over at the crowd of attendees, expression turning to stone upon seeing King Lucius Malfoy in the front row, an expression of trained sympathy on his face. His grip on Harry tightened even more and his son winced, noting the cause for his father's distress. He frowned, eyes turning once more towards his mother's casket.

Harry Potter, heir to the throne of the Potter line, would never in his life forgive the scum that called themselves Malfoy.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

Queen Lily Evans-Potter, wife of renowned King James Charlus Potter I, was slain in battle against the enemy army, led personally by King Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II. Distraught, grieving, and eager to end the bloodshed, King James agreed on a unity between the two families.

Unfortunately, this would not bring the peace he desired.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

The throne room was silent. James looked down upon his teenaged son, looking regal in fine scarlet and gold robes. The younger of the two was kneeling on the ground, head bowed as he awaited his father's message. James sighed, an almost apologetic sound as he gestured for his son to rise. Harry watched his father silently, adjusting his glasses nervously as he awaited the news.

"I know you won't enjoy this, but unfortunately it is our only choice."

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

The young Malfoy heir stood in stunned silence, staring at his father incredulously. King Lucius sat on his throne with a smug look, eyes directed towards his only son. The familiar colors of emerald and silver surrounded them, yet Draco was dressed exclusively in black, making him look almost more regal than his father Lucius, who was dressed in the customary green and silver of the kingdom.

"You mean to tell me that in order to make peace with the _Potters_," Draco nearly spat, his distaste obvious, "I am to be _married_ to their brat of a child?"

Lucius sighed, rubbing his temples as his wife Narcissa laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, you do not speak to your father that way. It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to speak in such a disrespectful manner," Narcissa chided. Draco had the grace to look embarrassed, muttering an apology.

"You will not insult your betrothed, either. You shall be married in but a few months, and you will learn to be more respectful," Lucius said. "The olive branch has been extended, so to speak, and we are accepting it. Do not embarrass me."

"Yes, Father," said Draco dryly, bowing quickly and dismissing himself from the room, slamming the door closed behind him with a flick of his wand.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

Harry stared at the ceiling in his room, brows furrowed in anger as he tried to discern his father's reasoning behind this political move. Why give Harry to the family that killed his mother? What was there to gain from this? Harry growled in frustration, hiding his face in his pillows.

"Come on, there must be a reasonable explanation for him throwing me to the wolves. Think," he muttered, voice muffled by the pillows. James had claimed that he wanted to make peace, but what kind of man wanted to make peace with the man who murdered his wife, the mother of his only child?

He sat up quickly upon hearing his door creak open, grabbing his wand from his bedside table and glaring in what he hoped to be an intimidating manner. He sighed and relaxed upon seeing his friend Ron Weasely, a knight in training for the royal guard.

"C'mon, Harry, why not come out and sword practice a little or something? No use staying inside moping," Ron said, a bright smile on his face. Harry sighed, smiling a little in return. Ron's constant cheerfulness was infectious.

"Alright, fine. Wouldn't want to get rusty," he said, standing as he tried to smooth his hair in a futile attempt to look presentable. He traded his wand for his favorite longsword, a gift from his father on his thirteenth birthday.

He could always pretend the practice dummies were Draco Malfoy, after all.

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

Draco sighed, standing on his balcony and gazing off in the direction of the Potter domain. The blonde had stormed off in a most undignified way upon hearing the news, but had calmed down significantly since. Now that he had time to think about it, the prospect of marrying the Potter's son didn't seem as bad. He'd known for a long time now that he favored men, after all. But out of every man in the universe, why did it have to be _Potter_?

"Though," he mused to himself with a slight smile, "At least this is better than being handed that Greengrass wench."

¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.. вяεαтн σғ ℓιғε ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤

Harry clenched his fist as he was escorted into the throne room of Castle Malfoy. King Lucius had insisted that the promissory ceremony take place as soon as possible, so that James could not back out of the deal as quickly as he had offered it. Harry stopped in front of the twin thrones of Lucius and Narcissa, bowing respectfully. He had dressed in the most refined dress robes he owned, the scarlet and gold looking out of place amongst a sea of emerald and silver.

"I, Prince Harry James Potter I, am here upon request of the Most Honored House of Malfoy in order to uphold the promise sworn by my father, King James Charlus Potter I," Harry said as quietly as he dared, reciting the words that his father had taught him. He remained bowed until Lucius cleared his throat, indicating that Harry could rise. Lucius smiled kindly down at Harry, though to Harry it looked more like a smirk.

"Ah, yes, young Prince Harry. I thank you and yours for responding promptly to my summons. It is appreciated," Lucius said formally, inclining his head slightly towards Harry in acknowledgement. "Now then, shall we begin the ceremony?"

Lucius smiled in an almost predatory manner, sliding his wand out from the sleeve of his billowing robes and flicking it in the direction of the door, which opened to reveal Draco. The blonde was dressed in dress robes almost identical to Harry's own, though they were emerald green accented with silver. Harry's heart leapt into his throat, and he swallowed to dismiss the uncomfortable reaction to seeing the other man. Draco's hair hung loose but still managed to look neat and orderly, and his grey eyes locked onto Harry's green ones. Harry squirmed self-consciously under the other's gaze, surreptitiously reaching up and trying to flatten his unruly black hair.

Draco broke the uncomfortable eye contact as he walked forward, moving at a languid pace that made Harry want to scream. Yes, he would be remaining here until the wedding in order to get to know the family, but that didn't mean he wanted to stand here all day while Draco took his sweet time.

Draco halted in front of his father, kneeling respectfully before standing once more and turning towards Harry. Lucius and Narcissa stood with a grace that Harry couldn't comprehend, moving to stand in front of the soon-to-be couple. Draco took Harry's right hand in his as Harry did the same, much to his chagrin, and Narcissa placed the tip of her wand on their enjoined hands.

"Prince Harry James Potter I, son of King James Charlus Potter I, heir of the Most Honored House of Potter, do you swear to uphold the promise made by your father to give yourself to Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy I, son of King Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II, heir of the Most Honored House of Malfoy, whom you shall be betrothed to until your marriage date?" Narcissa began, watching Harry with a light smile.

"I do," Harry murmured, not startled when a thin red light snaked around his and Draco's hands, glowing faintly.

"And, on said marriage date, do you swear to lawfully marry Draco without complaint or rebellion and take on the Malfoy name?"

"I do," he said once more, a second light joining the first one. Narcissa smiled once again, turning her attention to Draco next.

"Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy I, son of King Lucius Abraxas Malfoy II, heir of the Most Honored House of Malfoy, do you swear to uphold said oath and accept the hand of Prince Harry James Potter I, son of King James Charlus Potter I, heir of the Most Honored House of Potter, whom you shall be betrothed to until your marriage date?"

"I do," Draco said, sounding much more confident than Harry had. I third strand of light joined the other two.

"And, on said marriage date, do you swear to lawfully marry Harry without complaint or rebellion and share the Malfoy name?"

"I do."

One last light joined the others before they burned into the arms of the two, leaving faint marks to remind them both of the vow. Harry clenched his jaw at the searing pain, eyes meeting Draco's as the lights dissipated and they released their grip on each other.

"It is done," Lucius murmured, looking at Harry and nodding tersely. "Draco, show Harry to his quarters; I am sure he is exhausted from his lengthy journey to our home."

Draco nodded, face still a mask of calm, as he gestured for Harry to follow him. Not seeing any other viable option, Harry followed.


End file.
